39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilem12/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the Amy Cahill page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- The Awesome X! (Talk) 07:53, May 12, 2011 Half Blood I am very sure that you are a half-blood. 09:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) pablo well I know you are gonna say you're not an admin and all but I am a rollback so how is pablo vandalizing.kangaroopowahTalk 03:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I undo all his edits so you cant see them but he deleted all the words on the delete template and keep messing the Branch Leaders page.--Nilem12 03:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I deleled it... As the title above says, I deleted the page that you wanted me to delete. Was it because it was supposed to be a template page? Happens to me ALL THE TIME!!! :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk No it was not going to be a tempate. I heard that KGB means Kings Gambling Board but when I check wikipedia it said KGB means "Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti". Thanks--Nilem12 16:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) categories don't add uselss categories. You add article stubs for everything. alot of things are supposed to be short cause there isnt any other info needed or known. Also don't add categories that are already there. Check to see what is there and then add in meaningful '''categories.kangaroopowahTalk 04:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Madrigel OK so what about them being the Madrigal branch leaders? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I think Fiske is right...Amy and Dan would be too young...but maybe they'll be the heir once Fiske goes...then again McIntyre is also a Madrigal... Ok but Mclntyre will maybe be dead.--Nilem12 00:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback If you're a rollback you should use the rollback template just put the word rollback and put it in the space between of and to know you replied on people's messages just put it on their talk page. 07:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me ;) --Nilem12 21:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) janus writer how was he vandalizing. I checked the histories of his contibutions and he definetly wasn't.please respond on my talk pagekangaroopowahTalk 17:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) i woudn't count that as vandalization ,the user was just trying to solidify hitler's connection to the cahills. I would put that part in and delete the vanadlism template on his talk pagekangaroopowahTalk 23:29, May 28, 2011(UTC) possible, the ekats did alot of bad things tookangaroopowahTalk 23:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) no just dont include the part about his branchkangaroopowahTalk 00:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin I don't know when admin rights will be up, but we've already got enough right now...maybe in a little bit!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Thanks for the info!! WEKLMN Anne Frank Umm... I don't know. There's no information on this at all...sorry! But Anne Cahill (AKA Nella Chain) was a Cahill. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Where did you get the information about Adolf Hitler being a Cahill? Or even a Vesper??? george bush he is not mentioned n the series at all. Please don't add random pageskangaroopowahTalk 02:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) welcome template I'v seen you put the welcome template on some people's pages. Please don't. The Template is meant to be used for a MediaWiki Page (The Software that runs Wikia) and not for just putting on a talkpage. Thanks--kangaroopowahTalk 14:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) featured user Why dont you voe for me on the poll........jk you dont have to. :DkangaroopowahTalk 18:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, :D--kangaroopowahTalk 18:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks abunch. Hope you become one. :)kangaroopowahTalk 20:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Template The templates are good.kangaroopowahTalk 14:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Cahill Timeline pic Where did you get it? And how do you like the new editor--kangaroopowahTalk 00:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Bmltera uhh, he "is" about to be out of the leaderboards because i am close to catching up. My friends know my account so the things I put are sometimes not from me. I'm not even the one who wrote the 100th edit blog (That's my new signature) swordcross just gave me random codes. By the way, what is a roll back??? Kangaroopower explained, he gave me this: I'm currently working on the missions. I've finished most of mission 1 and i'm working on all the others. I just made a new signature from Agent Wind Fire. You've been there too, I saw your siggie.Bmltera =D 03:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I was going to delete it. Bmltera =D 03:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Do you like my new page?? Click here to see it. It's still under construction, and kangaroopower protected it.Bmltera =D 03:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, kangaroopower just addded that stuff for me.Bmltera =D 03:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If you want to chat, click here Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. ThanksKangaroopowah' Talk 01:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Nilem12, you can delete the madrigal timeline page but be sure to add that page in the future since there is none.--Tacobill 08:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) timelines integrate everything and then I'll dleete it.'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bmltera showed me his pages and this wiki. Tacobill 01:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) chat Why don't you checkl out chat. I'm here so I can also give you chat mod powers (i think).'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll start it, you just join it'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) don't leave a warnng Don't leave a warning template. Instead tell the user what he/she did wrong and where. Warning templates are only for extreme case and for admins only for their reference for users that should be blocked. Also keep the list of templates as linked because if not then the page appears as though it needs to be deleted. On top of that does there really need to be a speedy delete template. Btw im making you a chat mod. You can now go the Special:userRights to ban users from chat but don't abuse the priviledge. 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 20:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat warnings Don't have the template. You just have to private chat someone (click on their name in the chat window and choose the private chat option) and warn them. If you let me can I dlete the template. 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) word bubble Nearly done fixing wordbubble. Wait till the end of the day. Dont mess around w/ it. I'll take care of it'Kangaroopowah' Talk 14:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Done I'm done. I also linked your message at the bottom to your talkpage and I added a usage section to the template (dont worry it wont show up when you use the template.) 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 01:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Children of the Lamp Cool you're on the children the of the lamp wiki. Didn't know a wiki like tha existed. Well I'll start editing on it. 'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Neither did I, I will visit it when I can Owlish 09:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: page No, but you are SO CLOSE! BTW, I deleted your comment on my talk page so it won't give anything away for others. -Tiki tooki Nope, not quite. (Again, I deleted your comment because it is so close.) stub Leave it how I made it. Templates need changinf from time to time and it was time to change it. Personally I dont want it changed excpet by the Awesome X and even then I'll try to reason with him. Also I wont edit on the Children of the Lamp wiki until the beigging of September becuase I'm packing for vacaation and my wiki activities will be restricted to here. I'm leaving for a month in August. RE:Delete Why? Also why arent you using your word bubble anymore? Doesnt matter Since its not a content page and is more like a poll there's no reason to delete it. If he lets me sure I will and I'll even ask (tommorow because I'm kinda busy now). But unitl then it stays. Also I changes the comment box color for all admins using CSS. sandbox Its basically where I can test things out without messing them up. Home page mess up! Hey dude I just noticed this but did you notice that on the home page, specifically the series one link, the picture shows a list of the books, but instead of saying The Emperor's Code it says The Emperor's Secret...hmm...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah, all of the main administrators have been off-Swordcross and Happyaqua and Rocketslug and even Kangaroopower have been off. So yeah we need more. So I'll give you admin status! You bet, keep up the good work! :) videos could you please rempve all the non cahill videos on your userpage. They really have no place here. Perhaps you could put them on he battlefield 2 wiki. Thanks, Sorry about that. I haven't been active in a while. I'm going to post right now. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 21:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo, have you seen the new addition to the site? The Cahill Command Message Board? Sweeeeeet....:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Dear Nilem this bothering me but could you change the name of Cahills V.S Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid to Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid. Thanks bye. Fiske Cahill 11:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks The title says it all half-blood, now continue your quest in the search for Percy. -Chiron Fiske Cahill 08:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I shall send the message through an Iris-Message except I'm a little low on drachmas any idea where I could find any? Fiske Cahill 04:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Mission Sorry I've been gone, kinda got addicted to a PJORP wiki... anyway, I need help on the new mission. I can't get push up on the tumblers with lockpicks 1 and 3. Is there some kind of secret? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I know that part, but when I try to use picks 1 and 3, it doesn't push the tumbler up. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No the pick stops and doesn't touch the tumbler.[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nilem, why did you erase my edit of the cards of the acropolis raid on the card chart Fiske Cahill 05:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry to bother you and im sorry to delete the box things on pages but i didnt know how to add information on to one so i made a new one and i made infoboxes for five pages and they all got deleted Piper13 Why did you delete Vesper Strongholds!!!!!! WEKLMN THANK YOU FOR PUTTING MY BLOG BACK! :D where's the picture from send me a link to a picture and I'll be fine with it. I just dont want random pictures going around this wiki. Spotlight Request #2 Hi. The 39 Clues Wiki is still in great shape and I'll be happy to add it back to the approved spotlight list for a 2nd spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Why did you revert my edit on the medusa plot and why did you delete Atticus Rosenbloom? Fiske Cahill 12:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Message me. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I was testing something I did to the alert you get when someone posts on your talk page. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 02:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop changing it Nilem, please stop changing mediawiki:community-corner and the notices. I had it like that for a reason. You can change it later, when I'm done with the chat meeting stuff but for now leave the forum part alone. Also the point of the chat meeting is for everyone to get on, not just the admins. Thanks for understanding. -- :) You are now a beaurocrat!!! :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk YOUR WELCOME!!! :) Middle names I keep renaming the pages because a) on Wikipedia, the page is Barack Obama, not Barack Hussein Obama, and on Camp Half-blood Wiki, the page is Percy Jackson, not Perseus Jackson. Rarely-used middle names should not be included in the article name. We need people tofind the page based on the common name, Amy Cahill, not the technical name, Amy Hope Cahill. and b) there'sno realproof that her name's Hope, unless I'm missing something. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that totally sounded ripped off Wikipedia. And I'm not denying the existance of middle names; I'm just saying they don't need to be in the article name. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 02:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Themiddle name can be inthe article, just not the article name. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat I have a solution for swordcross's problem. Don't worry about it. I'll bring it up w/ him in a little bit. Featured user Me and X haveboth been the featured user before. Seeing how the procedure is only a few months old, we might want to add to the options a few ofour normal contributors. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine without it. I made a new template. 03:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry about my sig You can change my template. I would also prefer rollback if I can have it. 03:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sig So here was my signature: Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 04:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BooksBox Template Why did you delete the BooksBox Template? - Evanf (talk)| Of Course. How would you like collapsable Gallery for books/characters pages? Well, any page that has a gallery. You can go to my sandbox when I finish it. A page I would like you to please delete this page. I added the Candidate's for speedy deletion template and you'll see why. Thanks. Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 03:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) On blogs, how do you make @Admins on your comments? Thanks. I have been trying to do that on another wiki for a couple weeks. 9/11 I saw the 9/11 page. I understand that it's an honor thing, and I know why you would want something like that. I'm OK with it. But do we have a plan? Delete it after a week, etc. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Think of all the noobs who made theory pages. We need proof. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) LISTEN TO ME! I saw that comment on that blog. I understand. But we have to think of the wiki. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry if I made you mad, but we can't have non-canonical info just because one user wants to, even if it is an admin. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My. God. Oh my god man. That is so...unbelievably sad that your brother died in 9-11. I can't even think about how terrible it must be...:( The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Which flight/building was he in? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel sorry for u. :( Click here. Do whatever you want to it. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >''']] 22:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) One i didnt say that swordcross did and two yeah you are. I dont know about that because swordcross said that but you deleted anything i put or always had to conterdict me. Uh no the list of famous cahills were real info and the info boxes had all correct information in themPiper13 21:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well you should use info boxes they are helpful when you dont feel like reading the entire page to find one little piece of info and the books are not the only place you can get info, I asked others, checked the site, and many others. Now leave me alone your giving me a headache.Piper13 21:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC)